Systems and methods herein generally relate to printing devices, and more particularly to multi-function printing device having a printing engine and scanner.
A printing device that includes a scanner (and other devices, such as facsimile equipment) is often referred to as a multi-function printing device (MFD). A typical multi-function printing device controls various components in order to accurately mark, or print, an image onto print media. For example, the print engine can employ image sensors as part of its control system; however, such image sensors are fairly costly.